Mega Man (Archie Comics)
Mega Man es un cómic en curso producido por Archie Comics basado en el videojuego de Capcom, centrado en el Universo de la [[Mega Man (Saga)|'Saga Clásica' de Mega Man]], siendo publicado por primera vez el 27 de Abril del 2011. El cómic ha demostrado ser altamente exitoso, por lo que en 2013 se realizó un "crossover" entre "Mega Man" y "Sonic the Hedhehog", conocida como "Worlds Collide".__TOC__ Historia de Publicación thumb|left|120px|Promocional del #1, antes de su anunciamiento.El cómic fue anunciado por Archie Comics durante el Comic-Con de Nueva York del 2010.MEGA MAN EXPLOTA DENTRO DE ARCHIE COMICS Originalmente programado para la primavera del 2011, Jon Goldwater estipula más tarde en un comunicado que sería lanzado en mayo de 2011,Sequential Tart - Creciendo con Archie: John Goldwater lo que fue confirmado en la página oficial.HIT VIDEO GAME PROPERTY MEGA MAN COMES TO ARCHIE COMICS El escritor Ian Flynn y el artista [[Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante|Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante]], que trabajron en muchas historias de la serie de "Sonic the Hedgehog" de Archie Comics, están involucrados con la producción. Ian Flynn se encarga de la secuencia de las historietas para la mayoría de las cuestiones y Spaziante ofrece arte y dibujo para sucesivas ediciones, trabajando junto al rotulista John Workman y colorista Matt Herms. Chad Thomas, quien dibujó algunos diseños para el campo de Archie y CapcomCHAD-THOMAS.COM: NYCC Big Archie News! proporciona la portada para el primer número,CHAD-THOMAS.COM: Megaman! también fue el artista del segundo arco narrativo.CHAD-THOMAS.COM: Calloway! thumb|100px|Póster autografiado por Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante. Residentes de Canadá y Estados Unidos que habían pre-ordenado una suscripción recibieron copias gratuitas de un póster autografiado por Spaziante.The Mega Man Network: A Look at Your Signed Archie Mega Man Poster Relación con The Mega Man Network El sitio web "The Mega Man Network" cooperó con Archie Comics para promocionar el cómic, actuando a la vez como un enlace para los fanáticos que tuvieran preguntas sobre el cómic.The Mega Man Network - Have Questions About Archie's Mega Man Comic? Send Them Our Way! El administrador del sitio web "LBD Nitetrayn" fue contratado para dirigir el blog oficial de Mega Man en el sitio web de Archie Comics.The Mega Man Network - About the Mega Man Comic and The Mega Man Network Estilo y Tono De acuerdo al editor Paul Kaminski: "Los lectores pueden esperar acción sin parar, así como una exploración de los temas de la familia, la elección y la lealtad que hacen que la [[Mega Man (Franquicia)|franquicia Mega Man]] algo que se conecta a un nivel muy personal." También se comprometió a mantener el verdadero "espíritu de la vieja escuela con una mirada fresca sobre el fuerte potencial de Mega Man en el mundo de los cómics americanos". En una entrevista con el sitio web Newsarama, el escritor Ian Flynn explicó que espera que el equipo creativo "será lo más fiel posible a la saga clásica e incluíra más eventos que sólo la línae principal de juegos de Mega Man 1-10", pero negó cualquier relación con Mega Man Megamix.Newsrama - New MEGA MAN Comic Tries To Make Some 'SONIC' Noise Él mencionó los planes de también contar nuevas historias en una entrevista a Nintendo Power.The Mega Man Network - Mega Man in Nintendo Power: Archie Interview, Poll Results, and More Formato de Publicación thumb|130px|"Corto Circuitos" del #5 (parte inferior); "Mega-Mail" (parte superior). Cada edición de emisión mensual cuenta con 22 ó 23 páginas a todo color, aún así, el estilo de dibujo cambia según el arco de la historia. Cada 5 meses sale a la venta un volúmen recopilatorio que reúne los 4 números correspondiente a cada arco, el cual incluye información detallada de la producción de cada número, perfiles de los personajes e ideas no utilizadas. Corto Circuitos Los "Corto Circuitos", también referidos como "Short Circuits", son secciones al final de cada número que cuenta una historia cómica, aunque de discutible canón con respecto a la historia del cómic. A partir del #5, todos los "Corto Circuitos" pasaron a tener un título propio, sin embargo, estos títulos no pueden ser vistos en las ediciones mensuales sino sólo en los recopiltarios. Mega-Mail "Mega-Mail presenta Master-Works, tu fan art de Mega Man", sección estrenada en el #5, muestra dibujos de tipo "fan-art" que son enviados por los lectores al correo electrónico "MEGAMAN@ARCHIECOMICS.COM" o por postal a "INC P.O. BOX #419 MAMARONECK, NY 10543-0419". Volúmenes La historia de los cómics se divide en volúmenes que consisten en 4 números que siguen un mismo arco narrativo. Por lo común, cada arco es dibujado por un artista diferente dándolde un estilo único a cada volumen. En ciertos casos, el título del arco no coincide con el título del volumen por completo. Volumen 1: ¡Que los Juegos Comiencen! |} Volumen 2: El Tiempo Sigue Resbalando |} Volumen 3: El Regreso del Dr. Wily |} Volumen 4: Spiritus Ex Machina |} Volumen 5: Roca de las Eras thumb|left|80px *'Números: '#17, #18, #19, #20 *'Sinopsis: '''Un arco original que explica el origen de '''Blues' (a.k.a. Proto Man), además de cuatro historias independientes, todas originales. Curiosidades *Fanáticos expresaron su preocupación respecto al diseño inicial de los Robot Master de Spaziante, que eran basados en una versión alternativa del artista de Capcom, Hideki Ishikawa. The Mega Man Network interrogó a Spaziante acerca de los diseños, a lo que él respondió "diseños regulares todo el camino", siendo blanco de reacciones combinadas.The Mega Man Network - More Concept Art from Archie's Mega Man, Plus More of What to Expect from Spaz Enlaces Externos *MEGA MAN MONTHLY, sitio con informaciòn detallada de todos los números inglés, incluye la opción de conseguir copias digitales de todas las ediciones. *Mega Man Yahoo! Store, tienda dígital subsidiaria de Yahoo! (AQUÍ SE PUEDEN CONSEGUIR LOS NÚMEROS INGLÉS POR PRE-ORDEN ANTES DE SU SALIDA EN TIENDAS.) *Zero's Lair, Blog argentino con casi todos los números traducidos al español. Vídeos Referencias de:Archie Mega Man Comic Categoría:Cómics Mega Man (Archie Comics)